thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skitch
Born in New Jersey, raised in Ohio, currently residing in Florida, Skitch (Known by more normal folk as Michael Schiciano) has followed ThatGuyWithTheGlasses as a result of him wanting to follow videos created by the Doug Walker and Noah Antwiler through the site. Eventually, he began discovering (and enjoying!) several other video contributors through the site, and became a general fan of the site and Channel Awesome relatively quickly. Over time, he became interested in contributing something to the site, and began to offer his skills as a musician/composer to various video producers on the site. Music Arrangements Many of Skitch's arrangements for contributors on the site have been in the form of making NES/8-Bit/Chiptune versions of either their own theme songs, or other people's works for the purposes of a video review. This started back shortly after Linkara ran his contest for someone to write him a theme song for Atop the Fourth Wall. Shortly after the winning song was picked (VincentEL's "Gunsligner" Theme), Skitch offered to do a Chiptune arrangement of the song. While the arrangement of that particular has not been used in any video productions, it gave Skitch the idea to pursue other video contributors. Thus far, he has done music arrangement work for the following contributors: Benzaie: :- Chiptune Arrangement of SadPanda's GYMDK theme song Dena: :- Rock Arrangement/Transcription of the song "You're Not Alone" from Silent Hill 3 :- Chiptune Arrangement of "Stray Cat Strut," used as her theme for Pixels as Big As Cats JewWario: :- Chiptune Arrangement of Kome Kome Club's "Funk Fujiyama," his theme song for You Can Play This. Linkara: :- Chiptune Arrangement of VincentEL's "Gunsligner" theme song :- Orchestral Transcription of the infamous "He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift" song for his collab review (with Spoony) of Blackest Night Phelous: :- Orchestral and Chiptune Arrangements of a random Troll 3/Crawlers theme song, along with pseudo NES sound effects and an orchestral transcription of music from the animated Transformers'' movie for his '''Troll 3/Crawlers' review. :- "Casiocore" Arrangement of Marilyn Manson's theme to the Resident Evil movie, as well as an orchestral arrangement of music from Resident Evil Gaiden on the Gameboy Color for his review of the Resident Evil movie franchise. Spoony :- Chiptune Arrangement of "Break Me" the Irresponsibles, which is the theme song for The Spoony Experiment Music Compositions Not all of Skitch's work for contributors has been rewriting other people's music. He's actually done some songs that are fully original works for a few of the video producers! These include: That Guy With The Glasses :- "Last Call At The Pixel Palace," :-"Kickassia theme" Phelous :- "Channel Awesome Logo Theme," a short musical sting that Skitch wrote to go with Phelous' "Channel Awesome" logo that plays at the end of his (and other producers') videos. :- Skitch also wrote a cheesy, 45 second long music track to act as a music bed for Phelous' "Drug Sandwiches" PSA announcement HopeWithinChaos :- "MAGFesta" a simple chiptune track that was written for a video Sean made regarding the upcoming music and gaming festival MAGFest SadPanda :- Skitch has also been working on various collaboration projects with The Sad Panda, whether it involves adding instruments to his original songs, or mixing/engineering. More recently, Skitch provided the main score for the Kickassia event, including the opening music. Articles/Videos Skitch is currently working on several collaboration and original projects at the moment, though he has one blog series just started, entitled "Famicom Fridays," where he'll give the reader insight and information on how he creates some of his chiptune works for the various contributors at Channel Awesome. This Week In Games Skitch often hangs out with Lordkat, and both Skitch and LordKat created a podcast in July 2010 called This Week In Games where they both discuss various topics in gaming. This is hosted live on Lordkat's stream on his site. Blistered Thumbs When Blistered Thumbs launched on November 6th, 2010, he became the head Xbox/PS3 Reviews Editor. Links Skitch's Blogspot Site Category:Main Contributors Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor